1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle anti-theft system and method to provide such functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Price et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,186 is assigned to Detroit Diesel Corporation. The patent discloses a vehicle anti-theft system and method that operates the engine in a theft mode protection in which the engine is permitted to operate at idle or speed limited is provided the method includes a armed password, comparing the password with a stored password in the memory, and operating the engine in the theft mode protection when the armed password matches the stored password.
The present invention differs from Price et al. '186. Specifically, the present invention does not require the use of a stored password and does not require the operator to know an armed password. Moreover, Price et al. '186 requires a handheld device or some other device when an operator enters the armed password into the system for comparison to the stored password. Such a required interface is lacking in the present invention.
Norris et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,780 discloses a self-contained timed cycled security code activation system for controlling power equipment including a truck. The system includes a keyboard by which an activation security code is entered into a microprocessor. The microprocessor controls an activation relay, which selectively controls the equipment and has stored therein a plurality of security codes, which are timed cycled by a real time clock. This differs from the present invention. Specifically, the present invention does not require the use of multiply security codes and does not envision the use of an interface such as a keyboard or other coded device in order to activate the vehicle.